What you Don't Know
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: Kyoko is used to hidding things. But what happens when something you left long ago comes back. know Kyoko has no choice but to pick up were she left off becuase it's know a loveme job...KyokoxRen as story progress
1. Chapter 1

HI I know I know I have too ongoing Stories why start a third; because I need this on paper.

Kyoko: Please take care of me.

Me: I'm going to oc you a little

Kyoko: huh

Lucy: Your Doomed

Hitomi: Good Luck.

Me: Hey I'm not that mean

Lucy and Hitomi look away.

Me: okay maybe my ocing can get a little out of hand. Any who...

Lucy: she doesn't own anything.

Hitomi: Expect her Oc characters and our oc selves.

Kyoko: Her Stories as well. We apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes

All four of us: We hope you enjoy the story.

What you don't know

Prologue

"Run" we kept running. We turned a corner and went down an ally. It was midnight and we couldn't see well. I could feel my guns strapped to thighs, and my Dutch at my mid calf, I was ready to defend myself when needed.

The alleyway smelt bad like rotten flesh; it was narrow if any who fired a gun it was sure to hit. The moon was our only light.

"Kira!" she turned around to see me point my index finger at something on a wall. A fire escape, she nodded and we used the wall to our left to hoist ourselves up on to it. We waited as we heard the man that were chasing us come down.

"Where did they go?"

"We can't let them get away! Find them."

We watched as the four men made their way down the alleyway. I turned to Kira and smiled; she smiled back. We kept climbing till we got to the top; we walked over the edge and gauged how far we would need to jump. "Doesn't seem to be too long of a jump does it?"

"Your right. Let's get moving; I need to be back before sunrise, I have to sneak back in and go to school."

"I thought all the girls bully you?" I shrugged my shoulders "But Kira, it's worth it."

Me: I know, I know it's short but I hope to make the rest of the chapters longer.

Kyoko: Please review.

Lucy: let us know if we should-

Hitomi: keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ya I'm back. I hope the story is okay so far. There is a poll on my profile if you could vote that would be great.

Lucy: Get on with it.

Me: Hey I just finished your chapter no bugging me.

Hitomi: Here we go again.

Kyoko: They don't really get along do they?

Hitomi: no they get along. Its just an odd friendship.

Me & Lucy: What did you say!

Kyoko: She said you don't own anything.

Hitomi: Expect her Oc characters and our oc selves.

Kyoko: you stories as well.

Me: hmmm fine.

Lucy: their lying about something.

What you don't know

Chapter one

I'm targeted.

(sighs) "I finally got Tsuruga-sempi to let me walk home. But did he have to really follow me with his car." Another sigh was let out. I turned down a street where he couldn't follow. **Maybe telling him some one was keeping surveillance on me was a bad idea.**

That was when I heard it. a gun firing in the distance. I realized it was aimed at me and skilful dodged it; I got behind the wall I had just passed. I went to grab my gun from my thigh; **shit I forgot I can't keep it on me. Where's my bag? **As I realized I dropped my bag when dodging the bullet. **Crap how can this be any worse. Someone is shooting at me and my bloody guns are in my bag where I'm in perfect view for being shot.**

"Kyoko are you alright?" I turned to see Tsuruga-sempi; he got out of his car which was just down the road, too follow me on foot.

"Hai, Tsuruga-san. May I ask why?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I've realised after a short amoount of time with calling him Tsuruga-sempi was out of the question. "you just came rushing back, and without your bag." ** Crap the bag. ** I had a mirror on my and used it to see if I could spot my bag and just how far away it was. "Kyoko, what are you doing?"

"just checking to see if that animal is gone. It scared the bijous out of me."

"Is that so?" he didn't seem to believe me; but I had more important matters too worry about. I picked up a rock by my side feet and throw it around the corner. It was shot at. **Armature snippier, who shots at anything moving. This is pathetic.** I told Tsuruga-san to stay where he was, and carefully hid myself in the shadows, not stopping to hear his respones, till I got close enough to my bag and jumped for it rolling as I hit the ground so that I could get away from any on coming bullets. Once I had my bag, I heard sirens going off not too far away.

With all the gun shots I'm not surprised someone called the police. The bullets stop coming; therefore the shooters side had police as well. An ambulance showed up and I almost immediately put up my shield; however remembering who I really am is a lot harded, **through this was always hard to do if I am remebering correctly. Sykia is so much easier.**

I noticed Tsuruga-san watching me closely, he walked over and said that the president had been informed and they were to be escorted towards his property where they were to stay and undergo self-defence training. I sighed for the millionth time tonight; **And no dobout they got word and will be involved wither I like it or not.**

I got into Tsuruga-san car and the police escort was in front and behind, however they were in undercover cars as too not bring attention to us. After an hour drive, and a frantic call from the couple I'm staying with, we arrived at the president Lory's house. When we stepped out of the car we were met with a very concerned president, who looked rather normal.

"Are you two alright?" I brushed it off as something like the incident was nothing new to me. I listened to Tsuruga-san replay that we were both alright and walked into the mansion. With two detectives close behind; we sat down in the lounge room and Tsuruga-san was questioned, both detectives knew me well from six years ago and still recognized my eyes. Even though I changed my appearance and hid my tattoos, no longer wore weapons or smoked. They still didn't question me. **Guess I needed to get this in the clear. **

"You two do realize that anything causing me to withhold information, from six years ago, is invalid correct."

"Ah sorry, we didn't realize you had left the organization." the detective that was a little older than Tsuruga-san was the one who answered me.

"Yep about five years now since I left; one year before I had moved here." To say that Tsuruga-san and president Lory were shocked would be an understatement.

"It doesn't matter any way. We don't need information from you." I shrugged, it was their lost but it didn't matter to me. "Which I heard you, Mr. Takarada, will be ensuring they both have self defence skills?" the older of the two was in his early 40s and never really liked me.

"That is correct. Ren, Kyoko you should both go to bed for now; I will clear both your schedules in till you can prove to me you can defend yourself." I inwardly groaned to myself; **how do things that happen in the past seem to come back.**

* * *

Hey I realize the chapter is short sorry, it's late here. I hope its okay so far. (I fixed some things as i re-read it, goman i was writing this around 1:30am)

Kyoko: Don't forget to vote at the poll

Hitomi: If you like this story, than see if you might like the others.

Lucy: And review XD

All Four: ENJOY YOUR SUMMER


	3. Chapter 3

Hitomi: you should skip this and go straight to the story.

Lucy &Kyoko: She right you know.

Me: Okay Okay get it, but first sorry it took so long, on with the disclamer

Lucy: she doesn't own anything.

Hitomi: Expect her Oc characters and our oc selves.

Kyoko: Her Stories as well. We apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes

All four of us: We hope you enjoy the story.

What you don't know

Chapter 2

He see's through me.

Sebastian showed us to our rooms but not before the detectives called out to me. "Keep an eye out. Your eyes give you away and they'll just keep on targeting you." We were now standing in front of our bedroom doors. Tsuruga-san's room was across the hall from mine; Sebastian left and I turned to say good night.

"Mogumi-san may I speak to you?" Tsuruga-san had his bright gentleman face on; **Oh no what did I do wrong? I must have made him mad.** That seemed to be the little boost I needed to get back to being Kyoko.

"Of course you can Tsuruga-san." I opened my door and stopped, **this is huge. **The room was the size of a studio, with a big princess like bed on the right hand side; a monogyny writing desk bedside the window on the back wall, a vanity desk three feet away from the bed with a door not too far off. On the left side of the room were two double doors. I walked over to the first door I saw and it lead to a bathroom, however it reminded me of the ones from expensive hotels; the double doors lead to a walk in closet with clothes that I actually liked, I found a note on the inside of the doors.

_Hi Kyoko _

_I hope you like the clothes; the president called me when he first found out and asked if I could rush over with clothes for you and Ren for a month. I thought you might like these ones._

_Jelly Woods._

I laughed a bit but who wouldn't. "Kyoko." I turned around and saw a very amused sempi, **much to amused**

"Yes?"

"What exactly happen tonight?"

"Nothing really, just the sounds of the guns reached us and the figured it was aimed at us."

"Kyoko" he face had gotten very bright **Kyahhhh he's mad again. **I tried very hard not to tremble in fear and wanted to approach this with as much confidence... "Kyoko, those bullets were aimed at you and your arm is proof of that." I looked at my arm sure enough it got grazed and was bleeding a little. I looked back at his face; I felt confused. The next thing I knew Ren had, me sitting in the chair and had a first aid kit out fixing my arm.

**Wait has he been calling me Kyoko? Maybe he wants to us on first name basis as friends.** I could feel my face burning.

"t-thank you R-R-Ren." He looked up at me in surprise; but than his face changed into a sincere one.

"you're welcome Kyoko."

Sorry it is so short. But I wanted something cute in there before everything else happens.

Hope its okay. I don't know when the next chapter will be done as I do have family coming wesenday.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated life became a mess.

I don't own the characters only oc's, plot and characters with an oc side.

Chapter 3

On Edge

I rolled over again; sleep wasn't really coming to me. I kept thinking about what I did not too long ago.

_Couple of hours earlier _

"t-thank you R-R-Ren." He looked up at me in surprise; but than his face changed into a sincere one.

"you're welcome Kyoko."

Ren finished dressing the wound and his hand slide done to mine and held it.

"Kyoko I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I should have made sure you at least took a cab, if not convinced you to take the ride home; and when you got attacked a couple of weeks ago...not mention someone has been stalking you...they were looking at you like a piece of meat." **Wait a minute is he blaming himself for what happened. Oh no that look; please come back don't try to hide that look I know it. It's the one you had when you were Cain...what did he just say.**

"I should have driven you home tonight. I shouldn't have let you walk." I froze **what the hell is he thinking the shooter had a clear view both the alley way and the road; if he drove me home.**

A slap was all I could hear; I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes but I held them back. "BAKA! That shooter could see the road just as well as the alley way! If I was in that car do you know what would have happened! We'd either both be dead or one of us would be and the other hurt!" I pulled my hand out of his and wrapped my arms around his neck. **I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. **"Stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and start being grateful that we are alive and no one is badly hurt."

I couldn't hold the tears back any more. Once I started crying I couldn't hold them back any more so I pulled back and turned away from him. "You should go back to your room. We have a long day tomorrow." I didn't wait for his replay; instead I went to the bathroom. I kept crying for a few more hours and then went to bed.

_Present time_

"I slapped him. I lectured him on something other than food. I then hugged him. I crossed too many lines; I should just melt right into the ground."

At sometime I fell asleep but by 4:00 in morning I was wake again. I got up, giving up sleeping seen as I got little as it was, I walked over to the bathroom and thought a nice hot shower would work. After I went and got dressed I pulled my hair back into small pigtails; I then went up to the bed and made sure my guns were still under the mattress and my knife at the vanity desk. I left my weapons where they were and walked out of the room.

No one was in the hall so I thought to explore for a little while. After about an hour and a half of trying to explore only to get lost; I found the dining room. Ren and the president were already sitting down eating.

"Ah Mogumi-kun good morning."

"good morning." I looked at Ren for a moment and saw the red mark I left behind. I wanted to melt. I sat down and a plate was put in front of me. "thank you" Sebastian nodded and then walked away. I didn't really touch my food I wasn't hungry but I wasn't in the mood for talking either.

"Mogumi-kun are you not going to eat?" I looked up and put a smile on my face I didn't want to worry any one.

"No, not right know. I just not hungry; I'll eat later." The president nodded but Ren's face didn't look too happy. I was too embarrassed to say anything to him so I sat quietly playing with the food as I listened to their conversation.

"Ren-kun...what happened to your face." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I had reality hit me." as expected from Ren; he knew how to get around things like that but I felt so bad. I fell into a dongza(sorry if spelt wrong) and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"eh"

"You slapped him, Mogumi-kun?"

"yes, than I lectured him, gomansai."

"Kyoko, stop apologizing. You just put some sense into my head."

...

I want to keep writing but I have work soon. Sad face.

See you next time plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back I have a spare so why not write.

Kyoko: you haven't done a disclaimer in a while.

Me: Your right shall we.

Kyoko: we shall. AnimeDAngel does not own Skip beat; she does however own the story and the oc characters.

Me: well done. I am colouring the A/N this one is red; I don't know if it shows or not. Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

Just as I thought

The rest of breakfast was rather quiet after the nosy start I created. However that was better than being asked as to why the detectives know me and as too why I am being targeted; however that didn't mean it was forgotten.

The trainers were going to be here in an hour and we were to dress for a work out. I went to my room and I changed out of my jeans and tank for a simple light red work out tank with grey stripes along the waist and a pair of black shorts; they weren't as long as I would have wanted but I knew I would need to be able to move about easily. I went to the bed to ensure no one had been in my room and found my weapons weren't found; luckily for me they weren't.

I heard a knock on my door; "one minute!" I put my weapons back and found my cleaner I put that in the vanity desk with my knife. I went to the door and opened it.

"Ren" He was wearing a tight muscle shirt; that was a dark blue in color; and a pair of knee length black shorts. **He looks good; but he always looks good.**

"Ready to go, Kyoko?"

"Yeah, let's go." I closed the door behind me and we walked down the hall to the room where we'd be training. We made a left turn down the hall and walked for ten minutes before we reached another room; however Ren just walked to another door on the left side of the room. It was a rather quiet trip; which in turn scared me. Eventually we made it too the training room; again I was shocked of how large the room was but what shocked me the most was the guy and girl standing in the middle of the room talking. I nearly booked it out of the room; this was going to be torture.

Ren must have noticed me trying to get out of the room, because suddenly he was no longer in front of me rather he was blocking the door and had shut it. **Great; I trapped with them; they're going to kill me.**

"Hello you two must be the trainees. My name is Kira and this here is my friend Kaloo(ka-lo)"

"Good Morning Kira, Kaloo." Ren was also so polite but from the look on his face he wasn't happy about something. "My name is Tsuruga Ren."

"it's nice to meet you." Kira replayed; Kaloo just nodded.

"It's very nice of you teach us; my name is Mogumi Kyoko ple-" I took a step back as Kira came to land a kick in my face.

"Do you really think I'm going to go easy on you Kyoko." It wasn't a question but that didn't stop me from replaying back.

"Not even for a second Kira." Kaloo was there in millisecond.

"Kira; clam down before you blow up."

"WHAT!"

I just took another three steps back and was standing side by side with Ren. "Please take care of me." I bowed and pretended nothing happened; but questions were sure to come.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm still mad at you."

"Figures it's been six years."

"I don't care. You're up first; you'll be fighting with Kaloo so that I know just how much work needs to be done understood."

I rolled my eyes and went to stand in front of Kaloo. That was when the door opened and Moko, Chiroi walked in along with the president. "Hello everyone; two new trainees have fun." With that the president was gone and Moko and Chiroi were stuck with me.

"Welcome we were just about to begin; each of you will go through a five minute sparing session with Kaloo; I'm Kira by the way. Okay begin."

Kaloo immediately began to attack with frontally attacks he put me on the defence and I had to find a way to counter attack; and I found it when his left arm came up for a hit I blocked it and went for his side. By doing that I was able to move to offense. I began to attack back within a minute we began to pick up the speed of our attacks and blocks; eventually we were attacking one another as if we were trying to kill one another.

"Time!" shouted Kira. "Next."

I walked to stand beside Moko; I watched as Ren did his matched, once he was done Chiori went and then Moko did.

"Alright go ahead and take a breather; we're going to set up the next part." The four of us went to sit on the side against a wall on the far side. Everyone else was breathing hard from their fights; they were all trying to catch there breathes.

"Kyoko...how...did...you...fight so well." Chiori was the first to ask; through I don't think she caught her breathe.

"Something I had to learn; but that was in the past." I stayed standing not wanting to let myself relax quite yet.

"That doesn't explain anything Kyoko." Moko was right it didn't but I hated thinking about that.

"What exactly happened earlier?" Ren asked this one and I had no idea how to answer; let alone what exact situation he was talking about. "Let me clarify; what happened that made Kira attack you earlier for no reason? Why is she mad?"

"Oh that. It stupid it's been six years and she is still pissed." I saw the looks I got from the others so I began to clarify. "I left; she got mad." I really hated talking about the day I left the organization; it was a painful experience.

"But why is she mad, Kyoko?"

"Ask her, Ren I have no idea." Chiori and Moko shared a look but I wasn't sure what it meant; something clashed with my head at that moment.

"Ow" I looked down and there was a little black purse. I picked it up and sent it flying right back at the owner; it hit her square in the face. Kaloo was standing a good three feet from her trying to hold in his laughter.

"What the hell!"

"That's mine line. What is your problem?" We were falling back into our old fighting habits; which wasn't the greatest as none of my friends know that I like that sometimes; not even Ren. I stopped and Kaloo noticed me and nodded.

He put a hand on Kira's shoulder "We will be starting the next part. Please follow me; Kyoko your course will take place after theirs it's just a little different."

I nodded my head and followed the others to their course. It was a military course, much like the one I was used to, that was outside. Everyone started at the same time; it was a little hard to watch them by the end Chiori was covered in mud from tripping at the end; Moko had grass and bob wire in her hair and a red mark across her face from the tire, Ren had to clean his arm from hitting the wood and hurting his arm.

"Okay, you can all go and clean up or you could just come and watch her run." Kira pointed to me and I rolled my eyes she was still mad and acting like a child. "I'll take you there if you want but we have to meet up at the door we left out of." Everyone nodded their heads and headed off to clean up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Kaloo. "Shall we?" I nodded my head. **I'm going to regret everything. **I walked off with Kaloo to my course. "We're the only two left."

"What?"

"Yeah, everyone from our unit left the organization. Me and Kira are the only ones left from organization; everyone else there are noobs."

"I didn't know. God he must suck...but why would they put an entire stranger in charge?"

"I don't know but Kira and I have higher clearance out of everyone there. Actually any who left has high clearance than any of them; we're here."

I looked around and saw as too why mine was different it was like a maze, most likely with traps. There was a tent off to the side.

"So we can see you; Kira designed it for you."

"Great." I heard footsteps behind me I turn to see everyone plus the president was there.

"Got a problem Kyoko"

"No Kira"

"Then get started."

"Yeah, Yeah" I walked over to the entrance. Kaloo walked over to me and handed me a small device...a ear piece.

"This is so we can communicate; while you're in the maze." I nodded my head and put the ear piece in my ear. Kaloo walked over to the tent along with everyone else.

"Check, can you hear me."

"Loud and clear"

"Then were beginning"

I walked through the entrance into the maze of hedges and I had a bad feeling about this.

As I walked trying to understand the maze at minimum; I was put through the torture of Kira talking nonstop about every little thing she could think of. After a good ten minutes of not knowing where in the world I was and Kira talking I snapped and let Sykia out.

"Kira I swear on my life that if you don't shut the hell up I will make sure you'll never speak again." I made sure she understood my threat.

"Fine, but I can't believe you haven't figured it out."

"And I can't believe that there are no traps or that you're still talking."

"Party popper" I turned the corner **great another dead end I have to turn around. **Only when I turned around there was no corner.

"Kaloo; I'm going to ask you."

"Yes the walls are moving keep going." The wall to my right than moved; and Kira started talking again; only in Spanish this time.

"Hey Kaloo; remember when she got stuck in a similar maze."

"Yeah; her mother owed people money and they took her instead."

"Very funny" I kept moving forwards till I reached a fountain. I made one of the most stupid mistakes possible; I went near the blasted thing. I heard something cutting through the air so I jumped up; great weapons.

"Kaloo; I have a question" as I ran down the nearest path possible.

"Shoot"

"Is she trying to kill me?"

"Are you?"

"No; just having fun."

"You heard that right?" I went back to speaking Japanese.

"Yes I heard it"

I kept walking being very wary ( watch?v=9XoLLz0cGOo, I realize this vid is harry potter...ignore that detail that is kind of how the maze is suppose to operate.)

Time skip 6 hours

It was long and annoying to go through; but I did it. By the end I was sore and had a few gazes on my back, arms and legs.

I washed in my bathroom before dinner; I was tempted to skip it but I know better; I missed lunch because I was still in the maze. I heard my door open and close; I looked to see who it was and saw Ren Moko and Chiroi.

"We thought you could use some help." Chiroi held up a first aid kit and I smiled at them.

"Ah thank you very much." Moko and Chiroi started aid to my back and Ren was helping with my arms.

"Kyoko; what were you saying in Spanish?"

"Eh; oh umm nothing really; just fighting with Kira."

"Oh" Chiroi seemed a little upset; I told most of the truth; I was threaten her and she was bring up the past mistakes I made.

"I wonder why you got that maze and we didn't?"

"Kira" **I am going to murder that girl. **

"But why Kyoko? Your reason earlier didn't make a lot of sense."

"I left, and she got mad at me. I don't know what really goes on in her mind-" _We're the only two left _"shit"

"What's wrong?"

"Kyoko?" Ren sounded worried but my mind was too busy trying to put the pieces together.

"When did you two get on first name basis?"

"Last night. Does it matter?"

"Please stop competing." Chiroi sounded like she was getting anxious. I stood up and went to my bed and grabbed my gun; I guess I wasn't thinking straight, I pointed the gun straight and found what I was looking for.

"You still have that?"

"Don't go nowhere without them Kira; rule number one never-"

"Leave your weapons out of reach. I know; but why pull that one out, and point it?"

"It's the only way to see it."

"Really; did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yep"

"Kyoko; why do you have a gun?" I stopped analyzing the gun and looked to Moko, Chiroi and then left my gaze stop at Ren...Empire.

...

6 pages of story; longest chapter yet...I wish my essay's were this easy. I hope it was okay; the next chapter may be awhile as I am going to be working on The Trails; hopefully I can get a bunch of chapters done. I will then write about 3 maybe 5 chapters for this story and my newest story.

Plz review Catch ya'll next time


	6. Authors Note

Howdy Howdy ppl okay so here's the deal I am going to start another story however before anything with stories happens I need to finish My vid for youtube. I got this new program for audio and one for video so I'm a little giddy. I'm also putting homework off; chores too...which I shouldn't and anyone in school do not follow my example; god that took forever to spell, I was sick for a while so I am a little out of it. But yeah back to what I was saying there will be a new story coming along with a bunch of new chapters for my stories remember to vote when I have polls open :

Here u/4039546/AnimeDAngel

It will help in the progress of my stories...hey any of you know any good animes or movies or even t.v. shows that could help to inspire me ... must of mine have ended or I'm waiting for new chapters and episode to come out?

Just PM me or send the link to my Youtube channel

Here user/RivreShappire?feature=guide

Just so you know the arrows look awesome on Word but horrible once up.


	7. AN

Hey what's up so I have returned. I am in the middle of summatives and exams. But I hope to get a new chapter done soon :D


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi mina-san sorry I've been away. A lot happened since the summer, and I was unable to write so I shall move on with this story. On forth!**

Chapter 5

Busted

"Oh this old thing; I uh, well you see...I-" Ren's Emperor face was making it hard to talk.

"Stop blabbering. She has had that gun for years; of course it was for her past job."

"KIRA!"

"What?"

"Seriously what don't you understand about-"

"I understand, and I didn't give anything away."

"You're impossible!" I could feel the heat in my face, I just wanted to go back to normal, and forget any of this every happened. I knew I had to explain myself but I also knew I wasn't suppose too, I turned my gun to Kira. "I don't need these anymore. I quiet remember." I plastered a smile on my face. I was hoping Kira would understand, acting, being with love me section, and all the people around me, that was my life.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! LIKE HELL I"M GOING TO TAKE THAT!"

How did I know she wouldn't get it. "Kira I'm living a different kind of life, I spent what two years there, then left. We were kids, take it I don't want it."

"no" with that Kira went storming out of my room.

"Kyoko?" I looked over to the people I held dear to me and knew I had to say something, but what...I ended up saying I was sorry and doing a dongza. "Tsuruga-san this one is up to you."

"Kanae-"

"what he can get her out of that mode easily."

"Kyoko it's okay." I looked up and Ren still had his emperor face on, which scared me even further. "just explain what exactly is going on." Ren's face softened and I felt compelled to explain everything so I explained most of it.

"for two years I worked with Kira, we were a part of a organization that was for the government I didn't stay long only two years. Kira was my partner, but I never really became friends with her, we only ever fought because I was there for one evening a week and kept my day up with the Fuwa's and school. But after two years I couldn't do it anymore so I left." The others stared at me confused, Chiori spoke up.

"What does that have to do with the gun?" I sighed

"I can't say. The organization is top secret I'm not allowed to talk about it ever."

Ren and Moko let out the air they were holding in. "Well if you can't say...Say it anyways."

"Moko?"

"Come on, like we're going to drop it here." I looked to Ren for help; he gave me a sad look then spoke up.

"Kotonami, I think we should drop the subject." I could feel a smile creeping up on my face. Ren had a way of doing that to me. Moko and Chiori looked at me and sighed themselves

"Fine I'll drop it."

"Thank you Moko." I leaped and gave her a hug

"Kyoko, air." I laughed and let go of Moko, I smiled at Chiori, and the two girls decided to leave. Ren stayed in the room with me.

"Eep" Two arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me closer; I could feel my face heating up I looked behind me and saw Ren. I tried to escape from his grasp but it was no use. "R-rrr-ren, what is it." Ren gave me his puppy dog look."

"don't keep me in the dark ever." Before I could even say another word his puppy dog look went up a notch, then I saw Cain and I lost setsu.

"I would never do that Nii-san"

**I'm sorry it is short, I decided to pick up on my stories and realized that I started this chapter but didn't finish it. I hope it was okay. :D**


End file.
